¿Y que mierda importa?
by yucenkio
Summary: A pesar de las apariencias Murdoc Niccals guarda un pasado, el cual lo hace ser lo que es hoy en día, pero su pasado regresa, y no para crear tempestades, sino para abrir corazones
1. Chapter 1

Desperté, un día como cualquier otro, una respiración como cualquier otra…

Mi cuerpo verde, albergaba una eterna tristeza por los recuerdos que habían salido en el sueño de la noche anterior, y no pude evitar sacar de mi, como una lágrima, un fuerte suspiro.

Mira a mi lado, y montón de cabellos celestes se encontraban acostados en mi brazo extendido sobre la cama, 2D nuevamente se había colado en mi cama por una pesadilla. Refregué mi cara con cansancio, de todas maneras ya era costumbre del peli azul hacer eso, y no se lo reprocharía, si se sentía cómodo y podía dormir tranquilo, para luego poder cantar como siempre, puede dormir todo lo que quiera a mi lado.

Me levanté despacio para no despertarlo, agarre un jeans, me lo puse y baje a la cocina, mis tripas no paraban de rugir. Luego de un rato se incorporaron a la mesa Noodle y Russel, comiendo sus típicos desayunos: un tipo de desayuno que parecía almuerzo japonés y una gran pila de comida. Como siempre iba a reclamarles a los dos por la excesiva comida que gastaban tan solo en el desayuno, pero luego del sueño de ayer, no estaba de ánimos.

-¿No crees que es demasiado temprano para beber?- me reprocho la asiática, un gruñido recibió de respuesta y siguió comiendo- Haz lo que quieras fue lo último que menciono

-bueno chicos, yo me voy al techo antes de que el efecto de la droga deje de funcionar- anunció Russel antes de salir por la ventana de la cocina al techo, agrandándose al instante.

-Por poco- comenté- lo hubiera matado si se hubiera tardado un segundo más-

-Claro, podrás matarlo ¡Con el tamaño que tiene!- se burló la guitarrista

-pesada-

-imbécil-

-¡Buenos días!- saludo de muy buen ánimo el vocalista, que entraba a la cocina con solo un pantalón de buzo negro

-Buenos días, estas de muy buen humor hoy- le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Noodle

-Sip, de verdad me sirvió mucho dormir con Murdoc ayer- la sonrisa de la japonesa se transformo en un segundo a un mueca de espanto, para luego clavar con furia su mirada en el moreno- ¡La pesadilla que tuve ayer fue horrible!- la guitarrista suspiro- "era por eso"- pensó

El peli azul se sentó al lado del bajista, frente a la asiática, pero pronto se volvió a levantar al darse cuenta que no se había servido su desayuno

"tan estúpido como siempre" pensé- Yo ayer también tuve una pesadilla, y no salí corriendo a tu pieza como un marica- musité, esperando algún reclamo o insulto de vuelta, pero fue todo lo contrario, los dos me miraban anonadados

-¿Qué pesadilla?- preguntó con una voz temblorosa el vocalista

-¿No deberías reprocharme el insulto?- le devolví la pregunta

-¿QUÉ PESADILLA?- pregunto con un tono tan determinado que me le quede mirando con los ojos hechos platos, me exigía que le contestara

-Soñé con una niña que conocí en mi infancia- respondí resignado

-¿Y eso por qué sería una pesadilla?- pregunto confundida Noodle. Sabía lo raro que era el bajista, y podía imaginarse que por lo raro que era un lindo sueño se lo tomara como pesadilla, pero aún así preguntó

-Esa niña, lo más probable es que este muerta- un silencio sepulcral lleno en el ambiente de la cocina.

No fue hasta que 2D se sirvió un vaso de leche y se hizo un pan tostado con mantequilla, y se sentó a mi lado, que los dos presentes me clavaron miradas, esperando que contara mi relato.

-Aaaah…-suspire- de verdad que no estoy con el ánimo de putearlos a los dos, mandarlos a la mierda por entrometidos, y dejar con comida intermitente a este pelmazo- apunte con mi dedo pulgar hacía mi lado- como lo hice en Plastic Beach, así que les contare- a los dos se les dibujo una sonrisa en la cara, se acomodaron y empecé a hablar

-Cuando yo tenía unos…24 años, y unos nuevos vecinos se habían mudado al lado del cuchitril que era mi casa- 2D recordó un día en que vio por la ventana de Stylo la casa que había mencionado el moreno como suya, y "cuchitril" no era manera de llamar a una gran mansión inglesa antigua- la familia consistía, al principio, por los padres y una pequeña de 6 años, pero luego, como a cualquier familia de esos barrios, la pareja comenzó las peleas y golpes, y la mamá de la niña (como la mía) se marcho de la casa, solo quedaron la niña y el padre- Murdoc lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda con el respaldo de la silla, y en esa misma posición siguió hablando, mirando al techo- Un día, si no mal recuerdo, por ahí por las 3 de la mañana, salí de mi casa para irme de juerga, y una pequeña silueta de color blanco, se encontraba sentada en la acera de la casa de al lado…ahí fue que la conocí…-

Nunca antes la había visto, a pesar de saber de su existencia, nunca me la había topado: una niña de cabellos negros muy largos, lisos, tomados solo en la punta con una trenza y un lazo rojo, flequillo recto, vistiendo un vestidito blanco, piel morena, y facciones de niña; se encontraba sentada mirando a la nada, abrazando a sus rodillas. Me le acerque sin ninguna intención, ni siquiera para ayudarla, o saber que le sucedía, solo por curiosidad; al parecer no sabía de mi existencia, porque ni siquiera se inmuto cuando me senté a su lado- "es una niña no sabe nada de nada"- pensé. Me incliné un poco para visualizar mejor su cara, y me espante al ver que la tenía morada por tantos moretones y hematomas, de su boca discurría un pequeño hilo de sangre y sus ojos se veían apagados y sin vida. Sin importarme nada, le tome la cabeza y la incline fuerte hacía atrás, para que se separara de sus piernas, y lo que vi fue aún peor: su vestido cubierto de sangre.

Llamé a mis amigos para informales sobre mi baja a la juerga, cargue a la niña en mis brazos, y la adentre a mi casa. Ahí la bañe, y le cure las heridas, llave su vestido, y orgulloso se lo volví a poner sin siquiera una mancha de sangre, le di de comer, y la acosté en mi cama (pero no sin antes dejarla digna de una princesa) y allí durmió hasta la mañana siguiente. Ahora se encontraba, si se podría decir, en mejores condiciones que cuando la encontré, pero aún así, seguía con la misma mirada y actitud sin vida.

Me sorprendía, a pesar de haber estado más que herida, no soltó ni una lágrima, a pesar de haber sido cargada y bañada por extraño, ni se inmuto, a pesar de haberle curado las lesiones con alcohol puro, no dio ni un pequeño grito, etc… De verdad parecía una muerta en vida, una muñeca con cara triste…y me vi reflejado en sus oscuros ojos, en sus ojos sin vida, me vi reflejado a mi mismo a su edad: esos días de penumbras, de golpes y peleas, cortadas que tenía que sanar yo mismo… Desde ese día no pude dejarla sola, ella era el doble de vulnerable que yo a esa edad, era niña.

Y así me lo pasaba, llevándola a mi casa, cada vez que la encontraba sentada en la acera totalmente mutilada, ya que su "lindo papito" la echaba de la casa luego de golpearla hasta casi matarla, y no la buscaba hasta el día siguiente. Siempre sospeche que también la violaba, pero nunca pude confirmar mis sospechas, porque en todo el tiempo que estuve con ella, no dijo ni una sola palabra

-¿Y qué paso con ella al final, Murdoc?- preguntó con los ojos llorosos Noodle, la historia del bajista la había conmovido a más no poder, ella siempre sentía que en su infancia como en la del moreno, a pesar de haber sido diferentes, había sufrido lo mismo

-Bueno…al pasar del tiempo, ella empezó a interactuar un poquito más con el exterior, ya no se sentaba en la acera frente a su casa, sino que en el de la mía, cuando salía de la casa por salir, se iba a la mía (aunque nunca directamente, esperaba en la acera, siempre) no tenía que estar adivinando que quería, sino que ella me lo señalaba, cuando quería mi atención tiraba de mi ropa, y por último, y encuentro que lo más hermoso que he sentido en mi vida, fue que cuando quería que la cargara, levantaba los brazos hacía mi "pidiéndome upa" y me abrazaba…-

Pasó el tiempo, ella ya tenía 7 y yo 25, y la rutina no había cambiado, nuestras vidas se cagaban cada vez más con el tiempo: los golpes de su padre hacía su persona eran cada vez más constantes y atroces, y mis peleas con mi familia eran cada vez más frecuentes y violentas. Un día nos juntamos los dos igual de moreteados que el otro, ella me pidió que la cargara, nos observamos el uno al otro todas nuestras lesiones….no pude evitarlo y estalle en carcajadas- "¡Quién de los dos está más para la corneta!"- musité. Y vi, como por fin, la niña entre mis brazos, se hacía humana y obtenía alma y conciencia: riendo por primera vez, como si no hubiera mañana, y luego estallando en llantos….

No sé si a eso se le podía risa, o si a lo otro llanto, si lo hubiera escuchado alguien normal hubiera creído que la niña estaba ahogada, o estaba chillando por chillar o como puchero, pero para mi fueron risas y llantos, los más puros en la historia.

Solo paso un tiempo más para que todo acabara. Pase una semana sin ver a la niña, y eso me preocupo como nunca nada lo había hecho, irrumpí en la casa del jodido cerdo que se hacía llamar su padre, importándome un reverendo pico lo que sucediera, y encontré un escena de lo más asquerosa: el hombre sentado en un sillón, con un arma en las manos, y todos sus sesos esparcidos por la pared. Hice caso omiso y busque por todos lados a la niña, no la encontré por ninguna parte, llamé a la policía (sabiendo que luego mi padre me dejaría casi muerto por hacerlo, ya que como el vendía droga…) y buscaron por todas partes el cuerpo de la pequeña, no lo encontraron, y tres meses dejaron de buscarlo

Tanto el vocalista como la guitarrista rompían en lágrimas y sollozos, a los cual solo puse mueca de asco

-Llorones- musité


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: ¿Coincidencias? No, Destino

Russel despertó de su siesta en el tejado, por ahí por el mediodía. Seguía un poco adormilado, y se estiro perezoso, soltando un bostezo que se escucho por toda la 212 Wobble Street, en eso, vio hacía abajo, y vio a una chica de más o menos unos 16 años (a su parecer) sentada en la acera frente a la casa; No era novedad para él ver a la chica, sabia de su existencia desde la noche anterior, cuando subió al tejado para dormir luego de la cena. Y para su sorpresa, ese mediodía, la encontró en la misma posición.

No distinguía muy bien en qué plan se encontraba la chica, es más, apenas divisaba sus ropas o su cara desde la altura en la que se encontraba. Así que, ya con la curiosidad al máximo, bajo con cuidado del techo para saciar sus dudas.

De cabellos negros muy cortos, piel morena, vestida una pollerón negro con capucha cuadrilles, una remera rosa, con muchas mariposas que parecían de tinta estampadas, unas bermudas ajustadas de color morado, zapatillas converse negras y una pañoleta de color rosa muy fina colgada de su cuello, así era la chica sentada en la acera.

-hola- pronuncio lo más suavecito posible el baterista. Desde que estaba de ese tamaño su voz normal se escuchaba mil veces más gruesa y ruda de lo normal, y como era una desconocida, lo menos que quería era asustarla.

La morena dio un respingo-Mierda, la asuste- se lamentó el afro-americano. Pero cuando la chica se dio vuelta para mirarlo, no vio ninguna expresión de susto o miedo de su parte

-Hola- respondió con un tono muy cortes, inclinando un poco la cabeza

-¿Qué haces? Te veo aquí desde ayer en la noche- el baterista decidió ser directo, no le servía de nada andarse con rodeos, no quería que pensara que la estaba flirteando

-Así que tú eras el que roncaba ayer en la noche- dijo mirando al suelo la morena, pero con una sonrisa risueña. El afro-americano se carcajeo

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpo algo avergonzado

-No te preocupes, yo también ronco ¡Y cómo me escucharas! ¡Querrías meterme una almohada por la boca!- los dos desconocidos estallaron en risas.

Luego de limpiarse algunas lagrimitas por tanto reírse la morena se presento

-Me llamo Erika, soy de Somerset-

-¡Wow! ¿Y qué hace una chica del suroeste de Inglaterra en Londres?- pregunto con total confianza el afro-americano

-Pues…nada en especial- le contesto un poco esquiva

-¿Acaso no lo puedes decir?- el baterista inquieto al pensar que pregunto algo que no debía

-¡No, no es eso! ¡No te pases rollos!- se carcajeó Erika- es solo que…- se le vía dudosa, o más bien arrepentida, o avergonzada…el afro-americano no podía descifrar la extraña actitud de la morena- Es solo que…vine acá persiguiendo una locura-

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Viniste por un impulso?-

-¡Exacto!- le felicito con tremenda sonrisa, pero pronto una mirada melancólica se dibujo en su rostro- solo me deje llevar por un arrebato….

-Pero por algo tuviste ese impulso…- trato de animarla de alguna manera, se veía arrepentida- las cosas son por algo-

-¡Já!- soltó una risotada- No sabes cuantas veces he escuchado eso en mi vida…son todas mentiras…

-¡Vamos! ¡Eres muy joven para pensar tan amargamente!- le regaño como si fuera su padre- ¡Vamos! ¡Dime! ¿Acaso buscas a alguien? ¿O algo? Si me lo dices yo te puedo ayudar-

El baterista se vio reflejado en los oscuros de la morena, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa que trasmitía una eterna gratitud, pero que aún así no aceptaría su amabilidad. Russel recordó los tiempos en los cuales estaba en el papel de la chiquilla, cuando vivía de la compasión ajena, recordó exactamente a todos esas monjas y curas que le hablaron de Dios para que creyera en el mañana, en el tiempo en que lo querían exorcizar.

-Sabes…no tienes porque decírmelo, te comprendo, lo siento…- se disculpo luego de recordar todo ello, palmeando con suavidad a la morena suavemente con su dedo índice

-No, no te preocupes, la verdad es que busco a alguien…- sin expresión pronunció aquellas palabras- ¡Pero lo más probable es que como es ese tipo este muerto! Jajajajaja- se carcajeo la morena, si esto hubiera sido un comic japonés, al afro-americano se le estaría cayendo una gotita de sudor por la cabeza

-¿Estás segura de ello?- preguntó algo preocupado por la manera en que se tomaba la muerte de ese alguien, el cual (él creía) era alguien especial, como para venir de tan lejos con solo las ganas de encontrarlo

-No- rió traviesa luego de ello- pues… ¡Bueno!- se levanto de sopetón- ya me voy, grandulón, es una tontería seguir aquí, un gusto en conocerte- se acercó a él y le palmeo el brazo.

-¡Oye, esper….!- fue interrumpido con el portazo que Murdoc daba al salir de la casa

-¡Hey, Russel! ¿Con quién tanto hablas? ¡Molestas a toda la cuadra!- gruñía el moreno, mientras cerraba la puerta con llave- Voy a salir un rato, así que dejo a los pende…-un nudo se creó en su garganta al ver frente a él esos inolvidables orbes negros, tal vez en un cuerpo muy distinto que el que conoció, pero igual de negros que en aquel entonces.- …jos a tu cuidado…- susurró

Un tibio cuerpo se abalanzo sobre él, rodeándolo con sus cálidos brazos, luego algo húmedo mojaba su camisa, para ser exactos, las lágrimas de la morena. No dudo un momento, en estrujar más fuerte ese cuerpo contra el de él, sintiendo como uno de sus grandes traumas se esfumaba, siendo reemplazado por la vida imagen, ya mucho más mayor, de la niña de sus ojos.


End file.
